Stop Pretending
by RemindsmeofaWestSideStory
Summary: Dee gets shot in a bank robbery attempt. How does Ryo cope?
1. Chapter 1

Nothing new about this, a bank robbery. Ryo sighed as he leaned back against the wall of the nearby building as his sniper rifle leaned on his shoulder. He then heard some shots fired, and he ducked without thinking. He quickly picked himself up when he heard someone scream,

"Officer down!" He glanced, to see who it was. A large, tan male lay on the street below the building, surrounded by other people.

"Dee?!" Ryo screamed as he dropped his sniper rifle, taking off down the stairs. He threw open the doors to the building, and knocked four people out of the way to get to the downed man. Ted looked at Ryo,

"An ambulance is on the way, Ryo. Hang on, Dee." Dee's eyes darted right and left, and they finally locked with Ryo's and Ryo saw tears slip from the sides of them, and he started to talk, and Ryo leaned down in time to hear,

"I'm sorry, Ryo. So, so sorry..." Ryo's eyes leaked with tears,

"No, no, no, no, no, no! You have nothing to be sorry about, and don't talk like your going to die, you're okay." Ryo cooed to the bleeding man. He pressed over the bleeding spot in the middle of his stomach, and he leaned over Dee, and he cradled the broken looking man. As the paramedics bound his wound, and got him on a stretcher, they looked at Ryo,

"You coming with him?" Ryo nodded, and he climbed into the ambulance with them, ignoring the shouts coming from JJ, who hadn't seen it happen as he had been up in the building, and he had taken out the bank robber, which would have been Ryo's job, and an easy shot once the standoff started. As the ambulance bounded back towards the hospital, Dee began to slip from consciousness. The last thing he remembered was Ryo standing over him, holding his hand and telling him everything was going to be alright.

Dee awoke hours later to see bright lights. He moaned and his eyes started to focus. He peered around the room, and his eyes found the form of a sleeping detective Randy Maclean in the chair oppisite his bed. He struggled to sit up, and he fell over with a grunt, stirring Ryo. Once Ryo's face met his vision, Dee could see the tear tracks down his face.

"Ryo..." Dee whispered. Ryo's eyes welled again, and he slowly raised himself off the bed again, successfully this time. He got his balance and was able to get into a sitting position. Once he was up, he reached a long arm out to Ryo, grasping his hand. Dee spoke gently,

"There's no reason to cry Ryo." Ryo let his new tears fall and he squeezed Dee's hand,

"How can you say that Dee?! I could have lost you!" Ryo cried, tears falling onto their hands. Dee felt his heart lurch at the sight of the man he loved in this much pain because of him.

"I'm so sorry, Ryo.." Dee said, as his own eyes welled with tears, and his eyes fell to the bed. Ryo stood, and he reached his hand to the chin of the younger man, tilting his head towards him.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. You're alive, and you're going to be alright, so that's all that matters." Ryo cooed, as he closed his lips over Dee's. Dee reached his hand up slowly, and he grasped Ryo's hair, bringing him closer to him. Ryo started to lose his balance, and he didn't want to fall on Dee, so he broke off, getting a whine from the younger man.

"I don't want to hurt you.."

"Don't worry about me." Dee said as he gripped the other man's head, and brought their faces together again. Ryo moaned into the kiss, and he felt Dee's tongue asking for entrance to his mouth. He opened his mouth and Dee plunged into his mouth, and their tongues entertwined and began to duel for dominace. Ryo felt himself moan again, and he then jumped as Dee's arm snaked around his waist. He felt himself being pulled closer and closer to the bed, and his hip continued to bump the edge, and he had to break this off, this was not the place. He had to...in a minute. He leaned farther into the bed, and he felt himself climbing into the bed. No, no this is wrong..stop this! Stop it now... his mind screamed, but Dee's hand doing what they were changed his thoughts swiftly. Dee's hands were all over, between them, under his shirt, almost in his pants. He groaned, and he slowly pushed himself up for air.

"Dee...I-" Ryo began,

"DEEEEEE!!" Screamed JJ as he ran into Dee's room, carrying flowers, a bear, and candy.

"RYO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM!?" JJ cried.

"STOP YELLING YOU SH-Arghh." Dee doubled over in pain, and Ryo turned his attention from the annoyance to his partner.

"Dee! You can't get yourself so worked up, you'll rip your stitches." Ryo said, stroking his hair, making Dee relax under his touch. JJ scoffed, and he spoke again,

"You're the one who got him worked up Ryo!" Ryo looked offended,

"I didn't!"

"Yes you did!" JJ cried. Dee got himself up as much as he could, grabbed something off the table next to him, he couldn't quiet see what it was, and he hurled it at JJ.

"GET THE HELL OUT!" Dee yelled, and he then doubled over again.

"I think it would be best if you left." Ryo said, comforting Dee once again. JJ huffed, turned on his heel and left. Once again alone, Dee turned his tear stained eyes to Ryo,

"Were you gunna say something?" Ryo smiled weakly,

"No Dee. I wasn't." Ryo sighed, angry with himself. Dee slowly nodded, and eased himself back into bed. He winced and he slowly fell back into the bed, and his eyes drifted shut. Ryo turned from the bed, and he started to mutter at himself.

"Three little words, and you couldn't say them. What is the matter with you? You're useless and you're talking to yourself. Fantastic. Couldn't even save you're own partner..." That word made him smile. He liked how it sounded in reference to himself and Dee. He wanted to be with him forever...

"Couldn't even just say 'Dee, I love you.' Coward. God, what has happened to me? I can't think about anything else. Whenever someone calls, I always hope it him, and when it's not I'm disappointed about that. Gah, I'm sucha wreck. Dee...I love you." Ryo sighed as his head fell to his chest. Dee cracked open one eye, he'd heard the whole thing. He smiled widely, and he spoke,

"I love you too." Ryo spun quickly on his heel, and his eyes were the size of dinnerplates.

"What?"

"I said I love you too." Ryo's eyes brimmed with fresh tears. He made his way back to Dee, and he embraced his new found lover.

"I love you so much, Dee."

"I love you too, Ryo."


	2. Chapter 2

Ryo figured, once Dee was released from the hospitol, it'd be easier for him to just stay with him until he was completely mobile again. He shouldered part of Dee's weight as they moved up the stairs into his appartment. Ryo had sent Bikky to stay with his aunt for a few days to a week so Dee could have peace while he got better. Ryo escorted Dee into his bedroom, and he gently placed him back on the bed. Dee winced as he tried to sit up straight after being huntched over Ryo for so long. Ryo sympathized with his lover, er, wait, where had that come from? Dee? His lover? His face must have shown the confusion, because Dee reached for his hand and brought it to his mouth, snapping Ryo out of his thoughts, and causing a rosy blush to cover his face.

"What're you thinking, Love?" Dee cooed, causing the blush to spread down his neck and made the already shaken man stammer,

"I, uh...Oh, it's nothing, get some rest Dee." Ryo forced himself to say, making Dee's face fall a bit. He nodded, and he let go of Ryo's hand. Ryo's heart hurt at that face, but he couldn't bring himself to talk about that, not yet. He hadn't meant for Dee to hear what he had, so he had to decide what he wanted and was comfortable with. This was a large decision, and it could and would change his life as he knew it. For the better or the worse, he didn't know. Ryo turned and headed for the door, and once his hand was on the knob, he turned and glanced at Dee. Dee's eyes had followed him to the door. Ryo smiled to him lightly, and he winked with his right eye, causing the off guard Dee to blush a tiny bit, and smile as his eyes closed. Ryo smiled wider, and he slowly turned the knob and opened the door, leaving Dee alone. Dee sighed to the darkened room, and he mumbled as exhaustion over took him,

"When Ryo.."

Later that night, Ryo moved around the kitchen making food for them both, when his bed room door opened, and a shirtless and rather confused looking Dee moved out into the light.

"Good evening Dee." Ryo said with a smile at the dazed man. Dee squinted at him for a second, then made a face, like he was remembering.

"Hey..How long was I asleep??" Dee questioned.

"A couple of hours, maybe 4. Have a seat at the table, I'm making food." Ryo said with a kind smile. That smile, Dee mused, was one of the first things he remembered about Ryo, and that was one of the things that caused him to fall in love with this man. There was a lot that made him fall for him, but that was largely a part of it. There was just something about Ryo, something kind and loving, but fiery and passionate at the same time. He was a timid man, but he would not be walked on. He would stand up for himself, or Dee would do it for him. As much as he was calm, he was also hard headed at times, and it would take Dee to bring him back to where he needed to be. That night with Leo, Dee thought he'd lost his Ryo, that he'd never see him again. When one made a comment about gays on the police force, Dee hadn't seen Ryo's face, but he could guess it was disgusted. He knew Ryo loved him, but would he ever change his way of life to fit Dee in?

"You look dark and extra moody tonight Dee. What gives?" Ryo questioned as he moved towards him from the kitchen. Dee pushed himself out of his chair, and he slowly slauntered towards Ryo. Ryo froze. He wanted Dee to keep coming, but when Dee stopped, he unfroze.

"What?" He breathed.

"When you said you loved me, everything felt right, but since then, nothing has felt right with it. Do you not really love me? Was that just a spur of the moment thing? You think I was gunna die and you'd never have to be held to it?" Dee said in a more pointed tone then he meant to. Ryo's legs felt weak at the tone and conviction in Dee's voice,

"What? How can you say something like that to me Dee? I would die if you died!" Ryo nearly shouted, causing Dee to take a step back. He narrowed his jade eyes.

"So you say. Actions speak louder then words, Babe." Dee said, straightening his back and crocking his left hip to the side. He looked down at his hands, and his eyes started to lose focus. He stumbled and he felt a strong hand wrap around his waist, and he was pulled towards the owner of the arm. He looked down and his eyes connected with Ryo's. The dark Asian eyes seemed to burn a hole into Dee, making him want to cower away.

"Speaking loud enough for you, Dee?" Ryo spat back. Dee moved his gaze from Ryo to the floor to his right. He blinked and he felt Ryo's grasp slip away as he seemed to be getting more stable. As soon as Ryo let go, Dee fell headlong into the floor. Ryo was there in an instant, and for the first time since he'd been shot, he saw Dee had tears in his eyes. Ryo placed a hand under his chin and he brought his face to his, and he spoke,

"Dee, don't do this to me. I'm confused yes, but I love you more then life. Please don't cry." He pressed his lips to the side of Dee's face, and he placed a gentle kiss, making a tear or two slip from Dee's eyes. Ryo's heart broke,

"Please Dee, don't cry. Don't cry my love." He lifted Dee off the floor and into his arms. Dee clung to Ryo's shirt, and buried his face in it. The smell of Ryo became over powering and Dee felt himself zoning out from the intoxicating smell. With his eyes closed, he mumbled,

"Never let go, Ryo.." Ryo smiled lightly, and he pulled him closer,

"I wouldn't dream of it Dee. Never ever."


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks passed, and Dee slowly got himself back together and he was able to return to work. Things hadn't been the same for Ryo or Dee. They barely spoke, and when they did it was awkward. Once Dee was able to return to work, he was down in the shooting range, and he couldn't focas. All he could think of was Ryo. He sighed, and squeezed the trigger of his handgun, and the booming sound of the round wizzed in the silent room. He looked out at the target, and he noticed there was no hole in the target. He furrowed his brow and glanced at the target next to his, and there was the hole. He sighed, and put the gun on the table next to him, when a voice from behind him spoke.

"You know, you haven't been yourself in a while, and it's very worrysome Dee." JJ was the owner of the voice. Dee roled his eyes and looked at the smaller man.

"What do you mean?" He said in an irritated way.

"You can't focas, and you are a better shot then that." JJ said, motioning to the range. Dee let his head fall, and he sighed audibly.

"I don't understand how love works. Someone says they love you, then they just get all skiddish and they run away. Why does it hurt this much? Love is supposed to be good isn't it? And good doesn't hurt like this. If it really is love, should it hurt? Does this mean it's not love?" His eyes welled, and he blinked and a tear slipped down his face, and he quickly wiped it away. He turned his darkened eyes from JJ. JJ smiled sadly,

"I know it is love. Yes love hurts. I know that for a fact." He spoke, and Dee turned his head back to the smaller man, and he saw the sad smile.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything man." Dee said as he stood. JJ shook his head,

"No, don't worry about it." He added as his head shook. Dee returned the sad smile, and he picked up his gun, and slid it in it's holster. He began to walk past JJ when a hand was placed on his shoulder,

"Don't give up." JJ said simply, as he turned away and started to get ready to visit the shooting range himself. Dee was awestuck at how profound those words were to him. He nodded warily and walked out of the range.

XOXO

Ryo sat alone in he and Dee's office upstairs, his head resting on the back of his chair, and he slowly closed his eyes. He ran his hand over his eyes, and rubbed them, and then rubbed his temples. He looked up as someone opened the door. Diana Spacey stepped into his office, with her usual grace, and she smiled at him.

"Hey Ryo. Berky told me you weren't feeling well, and I decided to come see for myself, and you frankly don't look well at all." He smiled weakly to her statement.

"I don't feel well really." Ryo said.

"Love sick?" Diana inquired. Ryo nearly jumpped out of his chair,

"What makes you say that!?" He cried. She smiled,

"I know that illness when I see it, and this my dear, is a very, very severe case." She said through the smile. His jaw clentched.

"I'm sure he hates me.." Ryo said, his voice dropping an octive.

"He couldn't and wouldn't ever hate you, Randy McClane, you know that as well as anyone; better then anyone really. He adores you, and you adore him." She said firmly.

"I do, but I don't know if I can handle the lifestyle change..People would view me in a different light.." He said as he lifted his head a bit.

"People will never view anyone fairly, Ryo. Never have, never will. Whether it be because of race, gender, orientation, whatever. No one treats everyone like they should be treated." Diana said with a smile, she could tell she struck a chord in him. He hadn't thought of it that way. She smiled as he seemed speechless,

"Do what you're heart says Ryo. You won't be disappointed. Promise." She smiled wider at him, and she turned to go, tossing one last line over her shoulder,

"Go get 'em, Tiger." She said with a wink, causing Ryo to turn all shades of red and getting her a giggleworthy face.

XOXO

A few minutes after the encounters, Dee entered they're shared office, and he smiled at Ryo. A friendlier smile then Ryo had recieved in a while. Ryo returned it, and they had an exchange of small talk then got back to work. Right around the end of their shift, Dee started to collect his stuff when he looked up as Ryo requested his attention,

"Hey Dee?" Ryo questioned, wringing his hands together.

"Yeah Ryo?" Dee answered,

"Would you like to go out for drinks or something tonight?" He said nervously, like a teenager asking his crush out on a first date. Dee smiled a smile that could be seen down in Florida.

"That would be amazing Ryo. Yes I'd love to." Dee answered and he finished collecting his things, and he and Ryo left together.

After a few drinks at a local bar, the pair sat at booth, sharing stories from when they were younger, when Ryo kept noticing a man staring at them, and seemed to be rather interested in Dee. Ryo gently let his hand reach across the table, and snag Dee's, making Dee blush lightly. He brought Ryo's hand to his mouth and kissed it lightly, making Ryo blush, and the man seemed to lose interest, making Ryo feel proud. After a few more stories, Ryo excused himself to make a quick trip to the men's room. As he left the table, the dark haired man slipped nearer to Dee, and began some small talk. By the time Ryo returned, he came back just in time to hear the man make a snide and slightly vulger statement to Dee about "humping like rabbits." Before Dee could retort, the man had a very angry Japanese-American in his face,

"I saw you staring before you old..Miscreant! I will not having you sizing up my lover and asking him to have sex with you!" He was a little too proper for this barfight, but he wasn't really a rude person by nature, unlike this old fart. He stood his full height and actually towered over the man a bit. He was somewhat intimidating, and the man made an appology and he scurried away. Ryo smiled proudly, tossed money on the table, and he offered a hand to Dee. Dee smiled, took his hand, and they left together. They walked to Dee's place, it was closer then Ryo's and it was rather late. As they reached the inside of his appartment, Dee snagged Ryo around the waist and he slowly smiled down at him.

"Did you mean the Lover thing you said?" He said, biting the inside of his lip. Ryo smiled warmly,

"Yes Dee. I love you, and I can't live without you anymore. This time without you has been Hell, and I never want to feel that again." Ryo said as his eyes welled with tears. Dee wiped them away, pulled him in for a light kiss and he spoke in a whisper to his lover,

"You aren't alone in that feeling, and I never want to feel it, or have you have to again. I promise on my life, you won't ever have to again." He said as his lips closed over Ryo's.

"I love you Dee."

"I love you too Ryo. Always."

centerXOXO

Fin./centeR


End file.
